


Count till Five

by Chiru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru/pseuds/Chiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroo is insecure about things, Kenma's patience only lasts so long, Bokuto has too much love to give, Akaashi is ridiculously chill with everything and Tsukishima doesn't know what do with any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count till Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doxian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/gifts).



> I felt challenged to write this. I've always wanted to try writing something poly tbh, because I actually really love the potentials in it, but... maaaybe this is a bit over my head, haha. Guess who has a hard time to back off when they feel dared? x'D  
> Anyway, hope it's enjoyable! c: Happy holidays!

A lot of people that don't know Kuro think he is an asshole. Don't misunderstand though, he can be! But he's actually a really good guy, and Kenma knows this better than anyone else. He could say he doesn't love his childhood friend, but it would be a lie. He stays quiet about it, lets Kuro take care of him. Kuro loves him too, but in his own way. And yet, it's only Kenma's way that ever counts.

It's not the first and definitely won’t be the last time they are cuddled up together on Kenma's bed. He's playing a game, and he doesn't really care what Kuro is doing- though, he may be smelling his hair. Just holding him safe and smelling his hair. Gross. Kenma fiddles and the hands let go, the nose backs off, space is created.

“Sorry.” Kuro mumbles sounding a little sleepy as he nuzzles into the blanket instead.

It's not that he has to apologize, it's not that Kenma minded, but Kuro still does. Kenma feels a little bad about it sometimes. He likes cuddling and he knows Kuro would never force anything upon him, but he still feels anxious. He stills feels the need to make his friend take a step back, to reinforce the boundaries already clearly established. Kenma wishes he could stop doing that. Could relax and not be worried too much because he knows he doesn't have to. He tries to focus on his game, because this is stupid, but it's hard. It's so pointless though.

A soft wet touch against his nape startles his from his inner struggles. “Don't worry.” Kuro mumbles against his skin next, and then retreats. But Kenma feels cold and exposed without his friend at his back so he turns and grabs for him. His fingers clench the shirt, bundle up the fabric until it's tight around Kuro's chest. Kuro's eyes are big in shock, pupil's small and eyebrows high, and Kenma is staring right into them. He can't remember a time when they'd been this close, face to face, noses nearly touching, and Kenma can see how Kuroo's throat bobs, how he swallows, tries to fight the dry building in his mouth.

Kenma leans in.

The touch of their lips is brief and soft, awkward and... pretty okay, actually. Kenma is quick to hide his face against Kuro's chest when it's over, and his heart is beating like crazy, he's yelling at himself because he's so stupid, so stupid, why did he do that?!

But then Kuroo's arms wrap around him, and his nose is in his hair again. Gross. Kenma can't fight the smile on his lips, even as he says: “Sorry.”

“It's ok.” Kuro answers, and Kenma sighs.

“It wasn't bad.” He offers, as he clutches the shirt harder even though he doesn't have to, because Kuro isn't trying to see his face anyway.

“You don't have to force yourself.”

“I know... but neither have you. Promise?” And Kenma trusts Kuro to understand what he means with that, trusts his childhood friend to tune into him like he always does.

“Of course.” Is the answer, and a kiss is pressed to the top of his head. Kenma knows Kuro understood what he meant, though he isn't sure if his friends really would be able to let him go if the time came for it.

Oh well, he figures. He'll deal with that when the times comes, Kenma decides. For now, he sinks deeper into the embrace, and enjoys how Kuro's safety and warmth envelop him.

\--

The thing with Bokuto's excitement is that it's both contagious and repulsive at the same time. Sounds stupid, right? But it's a thing. If you doubt it being a thing, you have not yet met Bokuto.

It's not uncommon for Tetsurou to feel the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, his chest rumbling with imminent laughter while his eyes roll to the sky and his tongue clicks.

All in all, he can't say he's disappointed with the experience that it is to share a educational facility with his boisterous friend. He's guaranteed both fun and headaches, but he's looking forward to it. Even if right now Bokuto is being more of a pain in the butt than he has any right to be.

They're on the bus to Tetsurou's place after a night of drinking, dancing, eating, but mostly drinking. They are both a little drunk – fine, probably more than a little. A lot more. They are lucky neither of them is a bad drunk, even if Tetsurou's ability to walk straight is long gone and Bokuto's mood swings are more ridiculous than ever. Right, that's what this is about. Bokuto and the snot he is rubbing onto Tetsurou's jacket.

“Why don't you feel my pain bro? I mean, we could be going back to OUR home, OUR apartment! I could be making your breakfast and you could be fixing dinner for the both of us! It could have been so awesome!” There are actual tears in the owl's eyes, and he hiccups a few times after he's ranted a little further. It's been going on like this since they stepped out into the cold air to make their way to either of their homes: A short rant, some sobs, snot and tears being wiped away, more rant. Tetsurou would be annoyed, he really would, if it wasn't for the fact Bokuto is being so ridiculously cute about it, whining about them not rooming. Now, you have to understand, while Kuroo can't handle a drop of alcohol without tripping over his own damn gorgeous legs, his mind is hardcore against that shit. So really, there isn't much he could do besides patronizingly trying to stroke the other's hair and shushing him every so often.

“You don’t GET it man. We'll never have that-- NEVER!”

“Shush, c'mon, we can always look for an apartment to share next year when our leases run ou--” the words have barely left Tetsurou's lips and he knows he may have made a huge mistake. Bokuto's eyes grow big, glow shine and sparkle like a disney princess's birthday party, and the smile on his lips is gigantic. It must hurt, there's no way it doesn't.

“Really bro? Can we really? Please please pleaaaaaase?” Bokuto's whiny voice is a little grating, but his expression of untamed joy while the tears dry on his cheeks makes it so Tetsurou can't really regret what he said. Or is going to say, even if Bokuto remember the next day, which is always hard to guess.

“Oh course-- wait shit, this is our stop!”

After a disastrous getting off the bus that made Tetsurou reconsider if maybe letting Bokuto give him a piggyback ride is really that awful when he's this drunk (it might be less embarrassing than Bokuto having to hold him up by the neck of his vest like some kind of newborn kitten), they set course for Tetsurou's apartment. Bokuto doesn't take his bro onto his back, but they do walk very closely, Tetsurou's arm over Bokuto's shoulders for support, Bokuto clutching onto him gleefully, just because he likes the proximity. He gets pretty touchy when he's in a good drunken mood.

It actually almost comes as expected when Bokuto's face falls into something of a pout and he grumbles under his breath, “University sucks, I didn't even get to score tonight...”

Tetsurou grins and ruffles the other's hair, his distraction from the task of walking making him trip over his own feet. “You can survive a night without.” He says, half a joke, and Bokuto grumbles in response.

It's funny, because just a year ago Bokuto's brain had been full of nothing but volleyball, comics, and more volleyball. He hadn't bat an interested eye at the Fukurodani managers, hadn't ogled anybody in the dressing rooms, had always shrugged and said he didn't care when romance or sex came up as topics. But somewhen during his second week at university some kind of floodgate had opened and Bokuto had discovered his sexuality. Discovered sex was actually pretty awesome. And that everybody was hot. He'd been sleeping around so much Tetsurou got a little worried for a second there. It calmed down a little once the novelty wore off, but still, it would happen more often than not that Bokuto would run off to some girl's place after dropping him onto a bed.

Personally Tetsurou can't relate to Bokuto's heightened sexuality. Sure he has needs and desires, he gets together with a nice boy or girl sometimes, but he has Kenma, and that matters more to him than anything else. Sex really isn't that meaningful, in the end, and not that important either.

He isn't really sure if Bokuto thinks it is meaningful or important though. Considering how he complains about the lack of action, Tetsurou is more inclined to think it is an instinct thing. It feels good, so the owl wants more and more, forever more. Something like that. Bokuto is quite a simple guy, after all. He probably never even thinks much beyond that.

“Naa, Kuroo...” Bokuto's head is slightly slumped, and Tetsurou can just barely see him chewing on his lip.

“What?”

“Do you wanna do it?”

Tetsurou blinks and stares. Bokuto dares a quick glimpse at his face before turning away. Is that a blush on his face? Tetsurou is pretty sure he's never seen this expression before. It's ridiculously cute, he thinks. Shit, he just thought that, didn't he? It isn't the first time he thinks this either, he realizes. Fuck.

“I don't mean just for tonight coz I didn't get anybody else-- I just- AGH!” Bubbling frustration finally boils over and Bokuto pulls away, hands in his hair as he stomps his feet, mood swinging this way and that. Just as Tetsurou's legs. With a dull sound the taller of the two drops to the floor. Yes he actually intended to do that- with more grace and less painful tailbone that he ends up doing, but none the less, all according to plan. It is far easier to stare perplexed at your best friend while you're not also struggling to stay on your feet. Bokuto doesn't even notice.

“Last week I score this chick and she was all talking about this boy she liked that didn't pay her any attention and she asked me if I liked anybody and I just never thought of it so the I started thinking and I dunno I guess it makes more sense to do it with people you actually like but when I try to think of people I actually like I only--”

'BOKUTO!” Tetsurou yells when he notices his bros face turning red from lack of air and the slight shiver in his arms.

They blink at each other, Bokuto shocked out of his little freak-out. “Think of you.” He finishes, almost a whisper.

Tetsurou doesn't blush, he doesn't! And if he does it's just because he's drunk and he can't control his body when he's like this. Point being though, it shouldn't count. He keeps staring at his best friend, thinks about his other best friend that is so much more. What would Kenma say?

It doesn't matter though, because that's not what Bokuto meant. “So-” his throat is dry, so Tetsurou takes a moment to collect himself. “So you want to try having sex with somebody you actually get along with, and you want that to be... me?”

Bokuto shrugs, clearly embarrassed. “Well, you're hot too, so-”

“You literally think everybody is hot though.”

The owl bristles, puffs up his chest and cheeks. “I do not!”

“I'm not sleeping with you, Bokuto.” Tetsurou says as he stands up, or, that is, makes his best attempt at getting up, shaky and uncoordinated. Despite all Bokuto doesn't hesitate to grab his arm and help him up, wrapping it back over his shoulder.

“Sorry.” He mumbles, and Tetsurou feels bad. He's not sure that's how he meant it either.

“At least not when we're both drunk of our asses.”

“Heh. Sounds fair.”

–

Akaashi is pretty. This is not a thing anybody is going to deny or contest. If they still try to, Koutaro will call their bullshit in a second, because it's one of those simple facts of life. Water is blue, volleyball rocks, the earth is round, Akaashi is pretty, those kind of things. There is no point in discussing it really.

There was never any extra meaning to his prettiness though, just like there isn't anything more to say about water or the earth or the greatness of volleyball. This was before Koutaro discovered sex. Before he realized why people cared so much about looking pretty and therefore being hot.

Now Koutarou knows; and Akaashi is not only pretty but hot as hell too as he glares at his former captain and sighs with those perfect thin lips. Koutarou has missed him so much, this cool setter that never gives him enough attention. That's why he's not backing off now. This is happening!

“I doubt this is a good idea, Bokuto-san. You and Kuroo-san are a menace together. Kozume-kun and I aren't fit for fulltime babysitting.”

“But Akaaaashi! I already found the perfect place and it's sooooo close to your university and Kuroo already agreed and he said Kenma was in as long as there was a lock on his door and a curfew for loud noises and a strict no-parties rule!”

Akaashi's (gorgeous) eyes grew big, his (perfect) brow furrowing. “Really, Kozume-kun agreed?”

Koutarou stared with barely concealed excitement as Akaashi thought, and it wasn't long before sweet holy defeat slipped onto Akaashi's (amazing) face.

“I suppose I can't leave him to suffer you two alone. Though I am surprised he'd-”

“Perfect!” Koutarou celebrates, an arm teleporting onto his pretty setter's shoulders. “It'll be awesome, I promise! We'll watch movies until late and Kuroo will cook for everybody and I will buy breakfast in the morning and it will be awesome! So awesome!”

He could probably have gone on and on and on about how awesome the various things that were going to happen with all of them sharing an apartment and how unbelievable awesome it would be, but he gets distracted when the boy next to him snorts and laughs. He doesn't even care if he is doing that because he thinks him ridiculous – the smile that stays persistently on the other's stretched lips is possibly the most beautiful thing Koutarou has ever seen.

Koutarou prides himself on being right when he is. Not that he isn't often right! He just... isn't. So when it's three weeks into his second year at university and he's lounging on the couch watching The Avengers with Kuroo and Akaashi within reach while Kenma sits on the love-seat with his game, he's positively glowing. “Isn't this awesome, guys? Didn't I say it would be awesome? It's awesome, innit?”

He gets a snort from his right, where Kuroo rolls his eyes, a sigh from his left, where Akaashi offers an emotionless “yes, bokuto-san” and a quiet request from silence from the chair.

“You guyyysss! C'mon, it's awesome, where is all of your excitement gone?!” He pouts.

“My excitement has been sucked into the black vortex that is you yelling about how right you were about this being awesome every five minutes!” Kuroo whines, and Koutarou feels something inside him shift at how excitement and sucking were in the same sentence. Him and Kuroo had been doing fun stuff every now and then, but it'd been a couple of days since they'd last fucked. Or sucked each other off. Or anything for that matter. Koutarou is starting to feel a little pent up. Maybe Kuroo doesn't wanna do it anymore? That'd be horrible. Kuroo is awesome, in and outside of the bed, and Koutarou had never really had a better friend to sometimes have sex with. He'll never find somebody as awesome again. Kuroo can't actually hate him, right? He shifts.

On his other side Akaashi sighs again. He's been doing that a lot lately. Maybe Koutarou is being annoying. Maybe he just is annoying. Maybe Akaashi really doesn't think it is awesome. Maybe he regrets it. Maybe everybody in this room regrets ever having listened to him. “I thought we were watching this movie because I hadn't seen it yet-- I can't watch if you all keep talking through it.”

“Sorry,” Koutarou and Kuroo mumble in sync, and both fall silent, staring at the movie. Koutarou is still pouting, but it doesn't seem like anybody is gonna give him any attention. He wonders if Kuroo would push him away if he leaned again him, tried to kiss him. His bro had been a little distant since they'd all moved in. Koutaro would say he feels neglected- his pent up sexual urges sure feel like that, but to be fair, he has been distracted too. Because Akaashi is beautiful and Koutarou never noticed before just what that could mean. He wonders if Akaashi would push him away if he leaned in and tried to kiss him. He hopes not. He wants to kiss Akaashi so bad. Wants to do a lot more than just kissing. But kiss first. He wonders if he can.

Kenma slinks off to bed before the movie finishes, and as happens sometimes, Kuroo tags along. Koutarou doesn't know what is up with that, but he doesn't care much either. He loves his bro, but right now there is something else that he wants a little more.

Wait, did he just say love?

Blood rushes to Koutarou's face as he thinks it over. What the hell is love anyway? It's this big deal right? Supposedly? Does he love Akaashi? No no, he can't say that for sure- he has no idea what it is supposed to be!

He knows it's not actually related to sex. He once slept with this girl who knew a lot about relationships and such and she'd gone on and on about this guy she loved and how much it hurt and how he was an asshole to her or something. He had asked, and she had tried to explain, but honestly, Koutarou hadn't really gotten it. What had she said again? Wanting to be with that person, never losing them, stuff like that?

That sounds too simple. If that's it, then he definitely loves Akaashi though. And Kuroo. And his parents. And his dog. And volleyball.

Why hadn't he asked about the different types of love again? Aghhh, he is so stupid sometimes!

“Bokuto-san?” An angelic voice rips him from his pondering, and there it is, that sweet face staring at him with this half concerned half done with his bullshit expression. Yeah, alright, he might a well accept it. He definitely has the biggest crush on his former setter. Probably had for a long while too.

Fuck it, he's gonna go for it. What is the worst that can happen?

Koutarou never finds out what could have been the worse, because he kisses Akaashi carefully, and Akaashi carefully kisses back. He tastes so incredibly sweet, Koutarou drowns.

He only resurfaces the next morning, Akaashi in his arms, legs half falling off the twin bed, the early morning cold seeping into his feet. He feels happy and sated, even though they'd only given each other hasty handjobs while being incapable of keeping their lips off the other's. It reminds Koutarou a little of the first time he'd slept with Kuroo; they had gone a little further, but had been similarly... in contact, somehow. Different than the casual one night stands Koutarou had been such a fan of in the beginning. Huh. He'd barely had any of those since he's started sleeping with Kuroo, had he...

Koutarou shrugs. He doesn't care about the details. As long as he's happy and the people he's with are happy too, that's all he cares about.

He grabs breakfast after his morning jog, and he can feel his face glow when Akaashi thanks him for it with a soft smile. He has an early class though, and Koutarou feels a little abandoned when the perfect specimen of human is out the door before him and Kuroo are done eating. Kenma is still in bed, he guesses, and to be honest Koutarou doesn't care much either.

Kuroo catches his eye then grins at him wide and gives him a thumbs up. He grins back, but his enthusiasm dampens as Kuroo's smile slips off while he finishes his breakfast. Something feels off, and Koutarou hates it already. He's not sure what, but something in the air stinks.

He gets an idea of what it is when Kuroo gets more distant, touches him less, and starts avoiding him at night. He doesn't like it, but he doesn't know what to do either. If his bro is not feeling up to being with him, he'd be the last to ever force it. He's not miserable, he's absolutely thrilled to fall into Akaashi's bed night after night, to be on the receiving end of his sweet smiles and burning touches.

And yet, something still feels off.

–

Kozume is one of those people who take up no space whatsoever. Their presence is incredibly soothing and subtle, but kind of omnipresent also. For normal people that is- true simpletons are apparently immune, unfortunately. Keiji loves it though. Of all his flatmates, Kozume is the one he likes best to be alone with.

Silence while they lounge and do homework in the blissful absence of the trouble-duo is some of the best time to recharge for Keiji. But it's not always just silence, because Kozume is observant and smart, and more opinionated than people expect. Their conversation is always easy and thought through. Their occasional deviation into philosophical themes are some of the most gratifying talks Keiji remembers having.

The point is, he likes Kozume. He likes Bokuto too, of course, and alone-time with him is pleasant also, just... very different. He feels like Kuroo is a little distant, perhaps even uncomfortable around him, but he can't exactly put his finger on why. He'd guess due to Kuroo's previous involvement with Bokuto, but he's not sure. He's fine with it though, finds the idea pretty hot, to be honest. It is probably guilt Kuroo carries around with him, but Keiji doesn't understand why.

“Kuro misses Bokuto.” A soft voice startles Keiji from his pondering and he glances up from the essay he is failing to write to meet large cat eyes transfixed on him. “He wants him but he thinks he can't have him.”

“Why?” Keiji asks, even though he has a pretty good idea. He wants to hear what Kozume thinks though. Part of the comfort of their talks is that it's never about them or the things close to them. Keiji isn't a person who is afraid to tell others about himself, but he thinks Kozume is the same as him on this level; cautious to open up, without much need to put himself out there. If the former setter is willing to put his opinion out there, Keiji is more than happy to listen.

Kozume fidgets a little, eyes cast away, but his voice comes out strong, though a little strained. “I told him he could like more than one person at the same time, but he doesn't believe me.”

Pushing his laptop aside Keiji rests his elbow on the table and his cheek against his hand. “Is that about Bokuto... or himself?”

“Both.” A small smile forms on Kozume's lips, and Keiji smiles back softly. The word precious comes to mind, and he shakes it off. He wants to make this awkward just as much as Kozume-kun does: which is not at all. “He thinks Bokuto-san can't care about him anymore now that he has you, that any interest he has is betrayal of your trust.” His small hands fidget with the corner of his book. “He is silly, really.” It sounds like a suggestion rather than an assessment, and Keiji realized Kozume is testing the waters, trying to gauge if his idea is correct.

Adorable is the world that comes to mind now, and Keiji shakes his head. “It's not that I don't understand his worries, but it's Bokuto-san. He's too honest and straightforward, he wants what he wants, and I can't imagine ever blaming him for it.”

“What do you think of Kuro?” Kozume's eyes are now glued to Keiji's face, and he knows he gave a good answer, that he confirmed what the other had already been thinking. He has a good idea of where this is heading, and to be completely fair... it makes his guts squirm in interest.

While normally he was begrudgingly happy when the troublemakers disturbed their quiet time, he is a little excited for their return now. He wonders how it will work out.

“Kuroo-san is sweet.” He enjoys the sparkle in Kozume's eyes at the word choice. “I just think it's a pity he's been so distant and ridden with guilt lately. And the idea of him and Bokuto had never hit me as an unpleasant one...” Keiji lets the assumption it brings forth hang in the air, and Kozume smiles carefully at his textbook.

“Good.” Is all he offers, and it's great that Kozume got what he wanted, apparently, but Akaashi isn't quite satisfied yet.

“What about you?” He pushes, just a little, prepared to back off if necessary. It's not like he doesn't have an idea - Keiji always has an idea - but he wants to know instead of guess.

“I love Kuro.” He mumbles, blush rising to his cheeks and Keiji's throat goes dry at the sight of it. Cute, is the word. “But I don't really care for... uhm... so we don't. And I don't want him to torture himself because he does want to and... uhm...”

“You're cute.” Keiji says, and Kozume looks at him with eyes that seem ready to pop out of his head for a few seconds before fidgeting and looking down, hair covering his face.

“Thanks,” he mumbles softly.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks, purely on impulse, and it only surprises him a little.

Kozume shakes his head, and Keiji is about to apologize when he hears a careful “not yet”.

He smiles instead, and nods determined. “I'll do something about Kuroo-san.”

“Thank you.” And the curtain of hair shifts just enough for Keiji to see a tiny quirk of the lips.

They stay in silence working on their assignments until the rowdy two come home from their afternoon classes, filling the space with laughter and banter. Kuroo cooks lasagne for dinner, Bokuto whines out of doing the dishes until Keiji takes over and Kenma falls into place next to him to dry things and put them away. It's peaceful, despite the yelling at the tv, or at least, Keiji thinks so. That Kozume disagrees is obvious by how early he shifts and leaves the room, the sound of his door locking making Kuroo wince slightly.

“We pissed him off.” The guilty expression doesn't last long when Bokuto bumps his shoulder and wraps an arm around them and distracts him with further discussion about some upcoming movie or another. Keiji isn't really paying attention to the details.

He observes, pays close attention as the night proceeds and Kuroo pulls away more and more, Bokuto carefully allowing him the space, and he realizes this must have been going on for longer than he realized, if Bokuto is this respectful of the distance.

It is about midnight when they wish each other a good night and disappear into their rooms- or at least, Kuroo hides in his while Bokuto clings to Keiji as if attention deprived and rejected. And Keiji realizes, fully for the first time, that that's exactly it. Kuroo ran off, and Bokuto wants him.

They fall to bed and kiss for a while, Bokuto's hands impatient and searching, and Keiji realizes it's almost as if they are missing something. He's a little ashamed of the hints he's been apparently been completely missing out on.

A pale hand rests on a stronger calloused one and Bokuto stops his helpless groping, staring at Keiji with a face so sullen his chest clenches. He kisses him, weak to not give him at least something, before pulling away. Bokuto's face falls again, sad and heartbroken when Keiji makes distance between them. “I'll be right back.” He offers, and Bokuto pouts, but at least doesn't look like a kicked puppy anymore.

“Buuuuuhhh” the owl grumbles as he rolls onto his back, sinking deep into the blankets with angry folded arms. Keiji gets off the bed and walks to the door. “Patience, Bokuto-san.” He says, and smirks as Bokuto just pouts harder.

At the third knock on Kuroo's door Keiji hears shuffling. It opens to reveal Kuroo in a shirt and boxers, the room dark except for the laptop sitting on his unmade bed. “What's up?” He asks, leaning against the door frame as casually as he probably can. Keiji isn't impressed, can see the goose flesh on Kuroo's bare arms and the tiny twitch in his supporting leg.

“Come with me.” He says, and Kuroo frowns at him, asks what's the deal, but Keiji just insists. So Kuroo steps into his slippers and follows after the shorter male back to his room. One step into the space Keiji closes the door behind them both. Bokuto and Kuroo stare at each other, clearly confused, before shifting their eyes to Keiji in question.

But he doesn't feel like indulging them. Keiji isn't like Kozume. He isn't indifferent to the calls of his body, and the prospect of what he's trying to do has him all wound up and excited. He pulls Kuroo's face down towards him and kisses him. It's not the best kiss, not the kiss he wanted, but Kuroo is too surprised and overwhelmed to really react, so Keiji supposes it'll have to do. He backs away and meets Kuroo's questioning gaze square on. “Do you want to join us?” He asks, and can almost see the brain under that messy hair short circuiting.

And yet the silence doesn't last half as long as he expected, before, carefully, Kuroo nods. Keiji grins and pulls Kuroo down again, locking their lips together, and now yes, this is better, this is how it's supposed to be. Their tongues mingle, their teeth nibble, their bodies pull close together like there is nothing else they could possibly have done. They break apart, stare into each other eyes, gasping lightly into each other's mouths. A small groan catches both their attention, and there is Bokuto, laying on the bed, eyes half-lidded, one hand down his boxers and his eyes _hungry_.

Keiji knows it will work out.

Naturally it's not quite as simple as that for all of them. Bokuto positively glows the next morning, his mood an eternal high that can't be broken. Keiji seriously thinks he's never seen his former captain this happy before, but well, he is a simpleton.

Kuroo isn't like that though. He thinks, and too much for his own good, Kozume and Keiji both agree on that. So it takes a while, but with time he relaxes. He learns it's alright, that Keiji won’t hate him for spending the night with Bokuto, that his Kenma won’t either. He even learns that spending a night with Keiji is alright, even if Bokuto will pout at being excluded. He calms down, starts accepting that maybe they don't have to be happy the way other people are.

“Each person’s happiness is subjective,” Keiji told him one night, Bokuto snoring loudly at his back. “And as long as everybody involved in happy, what others think doesn't matter.”

And Kuroo snorts, grins as he hides his face into the pillow. “That sounds like something Bokuto would say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next episode features the new moon fucking everything up. Sorry I didn't manage to finish it D: (can't even promise it'll be up soon either v_v)


End file.
